How you doin?
by Sere Bing
Summary: A coffehouse, six friends, and their new lives. Just a standalone about our six friends meeting again in Central Perk. Nothing too serious, and also, I suck at summaries. Just check it out.


**Hey chil****dren! Okay, I know I still have to update TOW The Wedding dress, but, you know, I wanted to write this.**

**So, this is set like 3 and a half years after the end of Friends, so the pairings are pretty much the ones we have on the Finale. So, Chandler and Monica are married, Ross is with Rachel, Phoebe is with Mike, and Joey is the only single one. Let's just assume Phoebe has a newborn child, like a month or something, Joseph, and Monica is pregnant. Aside from this, few things changed.**

**Dedicated to Ale, cause now we are bracelet buddies!**

**Disclaimer: I do own friends. And I am queen of my own country. This, of course, in my dreams, since the one thing I own about friends are the dvds my mom bought me.**

_My hands are tied, my body bruised, you got me with_

_Nothing to win, and nothing left to lose._

"Hey, do you hear this song Ems? This is a song daddy dedicated to mommy a long time ago, before you were born!" Ross said to Emma, who sat between him and Rachel on the orange couch, in Central Perk.

"Yeah, that's right! It was like sometime before you got together, and then, after a year, the two of you were on a break!" Phoebe exclaimed, with little Joseph on her legs.

"What does break mean Daddy?" Erica asked to Ross, while Rachel started brushing her hair, and putting them in a ponytail.

"That's nothing you would care about Em" Rachel helped him "Because, you know, eventually, _Through the storm you reach the shore."_

Emma shrugged, and started playing with some dolls she had brought.

"Hey guys!" Monica said, waving with her hand. The Bings were all there: Monica had Jack next to her, and Chandler was carrying Erica in his arms.

Chandler went sitting on the chair next to the counter, while the babies started playing with Emma, and Monica looked at little Joseph.

"Oh, good God, Pheebs! Joseph is so cute!" She squealed.

"Yep. He does look like his father." Mike replied.

"Yeah, okay, keep believing that" Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"So, who else is supposed to come?!" Chandler asked, while Monica sat on his knees.

"Well, mom and dad are coming, and Joey said he was going to be a little late. Oh, well, I did invite Richard too, but he said he didn't wanna come." Ross answered.

"Why would you invite Richard?" Chandler asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, when I went visiting mom and dad he was there, I told them, and I just tried to be polite. That's okay, right? I mean, he didn't want to come anyway."

"Yeah, okay, but I kind of got the feeling that in three years he is going to tell us that he wants to come. Of course, it will be late, but that's typical."

"Oh, good God, Chandler drop this! Do you think you are ever going to forgive him?!" Rachel asked.

"I'm not saying that I will **never** forgive him. I just think that's easier for Joey to lose an episode of Baywatch."

After a while, Joey came in: he was shaking, and his hair was full of snow.

"Uncle Joey!" Erica, Jack, and Emma screamed, running towards him. He hugged them all, then went sitting on the couch.

"Oh, look at my godson! Wow, doesn't he look like me?" Joey said, gesturing toward Joseph, who was asleep.

"No he doesn't! He looks like me!" Mike replied.

"Okay, am I the only one to think that Joseph looks like Phoebe?" Chandler asked.

"That's why you've always been my favourite, Bing." Phoebe answered, winking.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Joey started "Like ten years ago we all thought Chandler was going to be the last one to get married and have kids, but God, he did prove us wrong!"

"Yeah, okay, but Monica and Chandler have been way too lucky. I mean, they both said the right names, and nobody was drunk and nobody was gay, and that was their first try!" Ross complained.

"Yeah, that's what they call a regular marriage, Ross." Phoebe said, drinking her coffee.

"Well, what would you know? You **did** marry a gay ice-skater, and… What?" He asked to little Jack, who was looking at him intently.

"Is that a dinosaur Uncle Ross?" He asked, pointing at a book Ross had brought from the University.

"Yeah… yes it is. What, you want me to tell about it?"

"Yeah!" Jack screamed, climbing on his uncle legs. Ross adored that kid: he loved his dinosaur stories more than all of his friends. Combined.

"Oh, look at our grandkids!" Judy said, entering with Jack, and going towards the babies. "And look at you, Mon, with this big round belly!"

Monica just blushed, while her father touched her belly and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, what's new?" Rachel asked to her parents in law, trying not to listen to Jack and Ross, who were still talking about dinosaurs.

"Nothing great, really. Aside that I have a friend whose daughter is getting married next week, and we like, **have** to go." Jack answered, annoyed.

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry daddy." Erica said, pointing Chandler.

"Oh, I still remember when Monica said that to me. You would never let them go. Then, a day, you're suddenly fifty, and they tell you they're dating your best friend."

When Joey raised his head, he saw Chandler glaring at him. "Dear God, Chandler, I'm not going to date your daughter!" he said, slightly offended. "And even if I did, what would you do?"

"Me? Nothing. Don't be too surprised if you find a serial killer under your own apartment though."

"Erica, listen to mommy" Monica told her daughter, who was now looking at her. "You can trust Uncle Joey okay? He is not going to hurt you, and he loves you. But if someday, when you're older, he tells you three words, you are going to ignore him, okay?"

"Yeah, all right" Erica said, looking a little confused. "But which words are you talking about?"

Monica, Ross, Rachel, Chandler and Mike chorused: "How ya doin'?"

**Yay, this is it! Love it, hate it? Leave a review, just so I know :D**


End file.
